The present disclosure is directed to a collection system for collecting co-solvents in liquid ink that are a byproduct of the drying operation in an image forming apparatus, such as a printer. The present collection system is intended for use in an ink-jet printer, but is amenable to other marking systems as well.
Printing methods, such as xerographic and ink-jet printing methods, use fusing or curing as a way to provide image permanence. Ink-jet printing methods often use a water-based marking material or ink, which is applied to a substrate, such as paper. The water-based ink includes solvents. Other types of inks including non-water-based inks may also include solvents. The ink remains wet until it is air or heat dried. If printed pages are stacked without sufficient drying time, ink may smear or transfer to the adjacent sheet. Because incomplete dryness is liable to occur, it is necessary to quickly dry ink using a drying device.
Ink-jet printers employ a radiant feeder drying device, which includes radiant lamps that are positioned above the substrate. A rapid print speed (e.g., 180 sheets/minute) is used in combination with a high heat blast to dry the paper and the solvents.
However, heat and fumes are byproducts of the existing drying operation. Solvents that did not dry on the substrate are free-floating in the air. While exhaust ducts are dedicated to drawing out the heated air, nothing in the conventional drying device is dedicated to collecting solvents. Thus, the solvents tend to attach onto other mechanical components downstream.
An improved drying device is desired which would prevent any contamination of the mechanisms downstream, and which would reduce the required maintenance of the mechanisms that is caused by contaminates. An improved image forming apparatus is desired that captures the residual solvents that are a byproduct of the drying operation.